


Stardust In His Eyes

by Pudrustazja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Royalty, What I'm Doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudrustazja/pseuds/Pudrustazja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shoyou has always loved space. <br/>	Kageyama Tobio was a prince no one believed he could do any good for his country. </p><p>	And so they meet, somewhere far, far away from Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust In His Eyes

Hinata Shoyou has always loved space. 

It was passion that both he and Natsu shared. They would go upstairs every night, pull the telescope out, and search for the stars and planets far away that they've read about earlier that day, the image above them often more familiar than the one on the ground. The telescope revealed them the secrets that no one knew, despite being on the sky, open to anyone who would be willing to learn more about them and gifting all of its guest with breathtaking images, so full of purples, pinks and blues rather than black, black and black, as most people would think. The closer you were, the more colorful the stories were; some were new, planets just forming themselves and trying to get a hold of the life they were given, some old, where a star was dying. It happened so fast yet so far away - the information that they got was not relevant anymore; the kid's mother chuckled when she saw their futile attempts at sneaking out, making sure that they had warm blankets and some snacks with them. 

They watched space-themed movies (Shoyou's favourite was Treasure Planet), hanged posters on walls of their rooms and babbled about things too big for their little heads. 

„Nii-san, what are you going to do after graduation?” Natsu asked one summer night that was unbelievably hot many years later. People smoked and chattered to pass the time they knew wasn't doing any good for them. They just sat, relaxing themselves in the bars, gardens or on the balcony, the sight of the alcohol not so unusual. It was so sultry that you couldn't tell apart your skin from your clothes, and suddenly discovered that you could sweat in places that you thought you couldn't. Your breath would soon become heavy, the prospect of bathing in the ice sounding like a good idea.  
The two of them were lying on the roof, backs pressed to the cold of tiles, hands intertwined and stars reflecting in their eyes. 

Hinata Natsu was a clever girl. As soon as the school year started, she absorbed every word the teachers said and by the time exams came up, she always would score 100%. She attended many contests and more often than not, the girl won one of the main places. One time she even got a scholarship, due to her scores in education. Her brother wasn't as smart as her. Shoyou might had a thing for science and his other love, volleyball, but besides that he was a zero. And he was seeing frequently zeroes on his tests. Every time he saw another bad grade, he promised to himself to get better (but he never did).

„I don't know Natsu.” 

„What about volleyball?” 

„...I'm not really good at it.” Shoyou averted her look. It was his other passion, ever since he saw a match on the TV when he was little. He was taking care of Natsu, as always, when she pressed the wrong button; they planned on watching Moomins, but the girl put her finger in the wrong place and BAM!, they heard a loud smack of the ball meeting floor, yelling of people and squeaks of shoes. Shoyou was mesmerised how people could move that fast, jump so high and be in sync with each other on top of that. Goosebumps covered his body. He joined a volleyball team much later in high school, but he was determined to be a pro. He watched most of the matches, just so he could later write about the techniques he would use in the future. Since then, he couldn't really make any progress – he tried his best, but something was always off, and he knew it was his fault, the team or the coach had nothing to do with it. They tried to guide Shoyou's wild movements. It just didn't work out.  
Plus the number of the official matches in which he appeared wasn't that great too. 

Honestly, admitting it was slighty depressing. 

Natsu turned her head to the sky; they stayed like that for a while, not saying a word and just listening to each other's breaths. Shoyou opened his mouth and closed it – he wanted to say something badly, although he wasn't exactly sure what – that he was sorry? That his little sister was better than him and they both knew it? Oh God, he was a failure, wasn't he? He thought to himself, covering his mouth on instict. The boy blinked a few times to get rid of the tears that started forming in his eyes. 

„And the space?” The girl shifted, so she could meet her brother's eyes again. She was sparkling, suddenly looking excited and even though it was dark and Shoyou couldn't see her face properly, he noticed the change in her demeanor. 

„What do you mean?” He coughed not to let his throbbing throat get in the way and reveal his weak moment. 

„Well, we both know you always aim high. So why not aim for the space?” A small smile appeared on her face.

„Only smart people go there. Wait. Scratch that. Only people with connections have the priviledge. And we're not important.”

„Haven't you heard of space exploring?” The girl furrowed her eyebrows. 

„You're probably right about these connections stuff, but Sho, YOU ARE smart. You remember lots of things about the space, even more than I do. And it's not like you're bad at every subject in school too. Hey, look at me!” Natsu jabbed in the ribs her brother, and Shoyou let out a silent gasp at that. „Don't understimate yourself. If there's a chance, you should go for it. Because I believe in you. I really do.” 

„Are you sure you're still in 5th grade?” The teen laughed and ruffled his sister's hair. Natsu giggled, sticking her tongue out. Shoyou wasn't sure about all of this, but he guessed this was a good start and that thought made him calm. 

And so began Shoyou's adventure.   
He started paying more attention in physics and maths, asked students better than him to explain things he couldn't grasp and he has even gotten better in English (although he still was miles before he could say he was good at it). Slowly, with slepless nights, bloodshot eyes and mind full of quadratic formulas, he made progress – teachers stared at the teen in disbelief, whispering from time to time about him in the teacher's room. 

„Is that the same kid?”

„I'm glad that he finally pulled himself together”

„How long will it last? I bet he won't have the motivation and just give up.” 

One day, his homeroom teacher asked him to stay after the lesson was over.   
Winter came earlier than it was supposed to, so the room was cold, with the heaters still not turned on. Outside the window, everything was white and ice cold. Students had to sit with their scarfs on and it still wouldn't be enough. Confused as to why his teacher wanted to talk to him (his first instint was to assume he screwed something up) Shoyou obeyed and with slow steps, little hands clutching the strap of his bag, he appeared in front of the woman's desk. He gave a shaky breath which soon became visible because of the temperature change. The teen closed his eyes. 

„Hinata-kun, I have to say, I'm impressed. You improved greatly in the span of just a few months”

She said without venom in her voice, a gentle smile on her face and took a sip of muddy coffee in her mug. Shoyou just stared at her. 

„Is there any particular reason for your change if I can ask?” They were alone in the classroom, only cold weather keeping their company. 

„Um. Well, uh, how do I put it? I started thinking – Shoyou gestured with his hands – that maybe I could be errr... a space explorer? (He cringed while saying it out loud.) And! Because not many people can do it, I assumed that if I tried harder in school, my chance wouldn't be so slim. I probably won't be choosen but um, it's worth a shot?” He gave her an awkward smile and a nervous laugh. She just sat, looking into her mug as if it would tell her all the secrets of the world. Shoyou was embarassed and just wanted to hop into a hole and never come back. Dreaming about space was okay, talking about it with Natsu – not a problem too. It gave him a reason to go futher, but mentioning it to other people? Totally prohibited. He felt uncomfortable. 

After what seemed a thousand years, she finally lifted her head and looked at him with her green eyes. 

„I'm not going to lie, Hinata-kun – it's really difficult to get on the program. You come from the commonery and have no strings attached to the royalty. But who knows...” The woman tapped her chin with her long, red nails. They heard screams of students, probably having a snowball fight. It was getting darker with each passing minute, but neither of them moved. Shoyou's teacher decided on something in her head, giving a small nod, not sharing any information with him and after that, she opened one of her cabinets in search of something. The boy just shifted his weight from one leg to another, feeling a little knot forming in his belly. 

When she found what she wanted, she gave a „Oho!” sound and handed two flyers to her student.   
One of them had written in big, bold yellow letters 'We invite you to the future!' with a flashy enough picture to gain interest of the holder. Shoyou looked at the second flyer, much less colorful (in fact it was black and white). It had a picture of two planets beside each other, although if you squinted your eyes, there was also a spaceship travelling between the two. 

„What are those?” The teen asked.

„Look inside.”

And so he did. 

***

Moving out was harder than he thought. 

Becoming an astronaut is neither simple nor straightforward; There used to be no schools for them and people had to look for agencies that would decide if they were worthy or not. Now the situation is different – the whole process is simple for royalty, but Shoyou is stuck with the rocky road the astronauts from the past had to go through.The university he was going to was on the other side of Japan, and he had to be there earlier than other students just to accommodate himself in a new enviroment. It turned out that the flyers and long talks with his teacher, and later school advisor helped him to get a scholarship he needed to study Space Science. It was exhausting and many times he thought of quitting, but he didn't want to dissapoint his better half, Natsu. There isn't a volleyball club and it saddens him deeply, but the boy knows better that he should be thankful to even get there. Although it didn't stop him from having a breakdown at the last practice with his team. Some of them were going to play in college, and even those who chose not to go for a higher education, Shoyou knows that they will still find a way to play. Without any friends in a new place, he isn't sure he can do the same. A sharp pang in his chest and shaking limbs tell him he won't play anymore. 

Shoyou attempts not to cry in front of his mother and sister as he hugs them for the last time and he fails miserably. His bottom lip starts to quiver, as his throat dries, suddenly unable to say a thing to them – how pitiful; his vision gets blurry as first tears start to make their way. They are big and ugly, but he's not sad. Not entirerly, at least. This is what he wanted, didn't he? He tells himself that this shall pass. Natsu clutches his shirt tight when she hears his muffled sobs. He justs hides his head in his mother's shoulder while she whispers how proud she is of him. They know in that moment that they will not see each other for a long time. Shoyou wants to stay here just a while little longer, to stop time and never leave this bubble, but his train is leaving soon, so he needs to hurry. 

„Remember to eat well.”

„And don't go into that self-destructive way of thinkin' okay? It'll be okay. You're going to slay them and be the best.” 

„And do your laundry at least once a week.” 

„And-”

„Okay! I understand! Geez, you two...” His heart is a little lighter, no longer as heavy as a stone thanks to their worry and advices. Shoyou's mother wipes his tears with a thumb and kisses him on the cheek. 

„Don't forget about us.” She murmurs.

„I would never.” 

His ride is a pleasant one; he gets to calm himself, gets to see beautiful landscapes outside the window. He reads a few pages of an old book written by an astronaut many years ago. Shoyou falls asleep somewhere between his destined place and an unknown star, waiting for him to be discovered.

***

He is in his 4th year of studies when it happens. Several factors contribute to Hinata's current situation. 

1) Aone, one of his friends from the university told him about a rumour that was spreading like a wildfire in their nerdy community (something about looking for more scientists for an outer-planetary mission);

2) Hinata went to one of the university's lecturers that had acquaintances in higher places to ask if it's true. And maybe he made pretty eyes, just to be sure he would do it;

3) Just over two light years away awaits a spaceship that seeks for said scientists, because apparently one of their candidates had an accident near the Oort Cloud border;

4) This candidate came from a noble family and now the royals are too scared to give it a shot and the spaceship is desperate (desperate as in 'Yes, we see where you come from, and we don't fucking care! We'll provide costs of the travel and will pay you nicely, but please, send someone qualified for this job')

After confirming all of this news, long, nightly chats with Natsu via the hologram and writing his CV three times (you can never know what they'll want from you, so he made sure that the last version was catching eye of whoever would look at it) he sent his application. He was sure that they would be already hundreds of other people like him, but he gave it a shot anyway. It was one in a million chance but he, Hinata Shoyou, good for nothing redhead with low self-esteem got an answer. 

He woke up really late, since he hadn't any classes that day and just lay in his bed for a while. Hinata clicked his tongue, feeling not really awake yet, and zeroed his eyes on the clock that was above him. It showed him that it was already 2 p.m. but redhead knew he could go back to slumber today. He scratched his belly, turned around and grabbed his phone. Seeing the screen, he stilled.  
He had seven missed calls, two voicemails and three messages.

Turns out, they want to see and talk to Hinata. They will test his physical condition (he is forever grateful that he was working out pretty often – maybe it wasn't volleyball, but it helped him to stay in shape), knowledge and if he's good in public relations. 'I'm going to nail it' Hinata thought as he was preparing his breakfast. Today he didn't need coffee, the news that he recieved woke him up better than anything he could think of. 

There was a meeting. And after it, the second one, then third and many, many more.   
He had learned the basics of the Space Law in school, but he needed to broaden this subject to not unleash the third world war by accidently launching rockets in one country's teritory or just simply offending a crew member from a noble family, who knows what might happen after that?

After a few weeks he was introduced to Tanaka Ryuunosuke, a pilot slash engineer who would go with him and join the team that is already on their way. Tanaka was on ship that had this accident and although he could resignate, he decided to stay. Hinata got to know him pretty quickly. They both like the same beer, action movies and either of them don't want to hear about the strict diet they'll have to face during the training. Although Tanaka is from a noble family, he isn't a prick, like Hinata expected him to be. He does not wear any expensive clothing nor does he point to Hinata that he is here by sheer luck. He is two years older than him and can ride a motorcycle and whenever they're talking, Hinata has to refrain himself from jumping and screaming from happines, because who wouldn't want to go to space with a man like Tanaka? Tanaka seems to like him too. He ruffles the younger man's hair and gives him plenty of tips for stomaches, seeing that Hinata feels like shit after spending some time in Partial Gravity Simulator. Their friendship slipped gracefully with swift movements, not sparing them time for any second thoughts. It was only natural for them to gain the other's trust. 

 

The Big Day happened somewhere between March and April. Cherry trees all around Japan started blooming and they flood the usually gray streets with pinks and whites. It's breathtaking as always. Hinata wishes he could have a picnic with his family in his village, but it won't happen, considering he is sitting in a spacecraft, and a safety belt is holding him tight. He is more excited than scared, if he has to be honest. He trained for months, knew all of the procedures by heart, he has done weird excercises and was non-stop talking about his mission. And now, only half an hour before launching Hinata Shoyou is calmer than ever. He knows that everything will be okay for once in his life. He inhales. This will be the most colossal moment for him in his life. And exhale. He is ready, because he is here, doesn't he? Hinata turns to Tanaka who is humming a song which they heard the whole summer. A ray of sunshine lights his face, making him look like he is in the right place, like he belongs here and has done this already thousands of times. He looks so peaceful; Hinata wonders if he really is ready – maybe someone else would be a better choice? He's just a little kid with a telescope, after all. 

„Hey, Tanaka?” He croaks. His voice sounds funny to him.

„What?” 

„What are they?” Hinata points with his chin to the sky.

„Hmm. It's hard to tell, really. I think most of them will like you. If not, remember that you're with a Tanaka, and there's no chance that those bastards would lose to me, ha!” 

The redhead snorts. 

„Wow, you're so cool!” He says earnestly, believing every word Tanaka says to him, and his second thoughts get a little quieter. 

They fall into a small talk about what they will miss. How they wish they could go watch this new film, obviously full of explosions and cars – but they'll have to wait. As time passes, the machine starts shaking, the engine getting ready for its ride through the atmosphere. Eventually Tanaka turns to the other side, the sight of hundreds of buttons and little screens buried down in history and replaced by much simplier and modern model. A blue holo pops up and a digital keyboard materialises on its surface. He starts tapping on it (Hinata tries not to bother him and be quiet for once). Why should he interfere? Yes, he trained how to pilot an airplane, but here he was only a novice and it was Tanaka's responsibility to get them up in the air, plus his companion had help from the flight control team and a robonaut, robot specially designed to be a co-pilot during flights, be it from New York to London or from Earth to the furthest corner of Milky Way. It's big and round, the moment Hinata heard him 'boop' he fell in love a little. It was just too cute (and it could record messages for people close to him on Earth). It didn't had a name yet, but hell, they will have about eight months to figure it out eventually. 

Hinata's ears are filled with loud counting coming from the robonaut, and he clenches his fists into the armchair. 

„T minus one minute 'till launching. Everything looks good.” 

There's a screeching noise coming from Tanaka's speaker. After that they go back and forth with checking the level of oxygen, fuel and all other important things. They put on their helmets. 

„T minus 30 seconds.” 

Hinata started counting quietly with the robot, his stomach doing flips with each second. Soon the numbers got to one digit. He took a glance to the side, where he met small window. He couldn't see any cherry trees or any interesting sight to be honest, but that's the last thing he'll be seeing, so he grasps everything he can: big, asphalt field and various carts under them, moving from place to place, and a lot of technicians the size of an ant run away from them not to get burned. He thought of all the friends he has made there and smiled a sad smile. By this time, the vehicle's engine is so loud Tanaka has to shout. 

„T minus three, two, one and lift off!” 

Hinata can't hear a thing now, also, he can't see. He closed his eyes and stopped breathing for a while, the power and speed with which they moved was too great. Ultimately, he has to take a breath but when he does, it is painful and he gasps. 

„Hey, Hinata, you okay out there? Look, we're leaving atmosphere!” 

Hinata obediently looks and what he sees would taken his breath away, if he was holding any.   
The sky gets darker and darker, until the stars show up. They are truly beautiful. 

***

„Kageyama!” Suga screamed though the empty hall, when he noticed a lonely figure at the end of it. It stops, turns around, and starts marching toward him. Soon, he can see a mop of black hair and scrunched in thoughts face of Kageyama Tobio. Suga smiles and waves. 

„We're going to have new guests soon. Would you like to help me?” He asked. 

Kageyama grunts something in response. 

„What?” 

„I asked who is it gonna be” 

„Oh. Just Tanaka. And one more scientist.” At that, the taller man scowled. 

„Okay.” 

„Great! You can tell everyone to come too, it's not like we're especially busy right now. I'll call you when the SV will be close enough” Suga is beaming now. They all needed fresh blood, people started to get apathetic. A new face will surerly do them good. He turned on his heel and started marching towards the kitchen. Lately he was in high spirits and decided that it must be a good sign, whatever they say about Karasuno 2 is not important. He and the rest of crew will show everyone their brilliant minds. Before entering the room he was supposed to be in, Suga stopped to look out of the window. Somewhere out there two people were flying straight to them. 

***

During hibernation Hinata was having dreams about his family, or rather about his memories involving his family. He made a mental note to send them a video message once he will wake up, because if he dreams of them every minute, that is a bad sign.

They would usually just sit, him and Natsu in the bright living room on the white sofa, drawing on the coffee table or watching TV dangerously close to the screen, while the rain poured down on the earth, gently tapping windows 'tap!, tap!, tap!'. After that, they would go after a microwaved dinner to jump on puddles that appeared with their bright-neon wellingtons on feet and maybe play with other kids, if someone dared to go outside. 

Some of the dreams were slightly different from reality, but he decided that this must be just his brain, connecting and disconnecting various things at once, just like a puzzle, trying every possible combination. Dream-Natsu wore purple dress and Hinata knew that it was false, because his sister hated that color, also his mother cooked them hamburgers which he ate before launching with Tanaka. Sometimes, he would also dream about his girlfriend, Noriko, although he wasn't sure what her eyecolor was, so he couldn't tell if Noriko in his sleep was looking correct. Even his schoolmates from university or Kouji and Izumin, his childhood friends appeared, few and far between. 

They woke up once in a while to check their course and to not get any bedsores; 

„How are you feeling?” Tanaka asked him while handing a cup of hot cocoa. They were both wrapped under white blankets and sat on the only couch they had. Hinata sipped slowly from a green mug, careful not to burn his tongue. He gave a small motion with his head and wriggled toes who were aching from coldness.

„Could be worse. It's okay.” 

„You look like you could use some music” Tanaka said before plugging in one pair of earbuds to a small device. 'Here' he outstretched his hand for Hinata to play it. Soon, the smaller man gasped with wide eyes. He heard sounds of thunder, very resembling to the ones in his dream. 

„Being here for so long really makes ya miss Earth, doesn't it? Even if it's what you wanted, no matter what, sooner or later you get sick of this silence. I take this with me everytime and it helps. You can borrow it from me if you want.” 

„Thank you.” was all Hinata could muster before closing his eyes and drifting off to the sight of lighting and him hiding under futon with a flashlight when he was ten. He wasn't scared of thunders, but reading in those conditions felt magical and he had his favourite spot there, with lots of pillows and candy. He leaned his head on a window beside him and took another sip of hot cocoa. Just as he swiped with his thumb on a screen, another sound came (this time it was a bird singing) and Tanaka moved to a high-tech pod which helped them to contact Earth. They had two messages, one from the base and the other one from a private person. He was still dizzy from sleeping for so long, but he decided to play them anyway. One look at Hinata and he knew, that he should do it alone. The kid didn't take travelling as good as he does, so he decided to let him be. He clicked 'play' and sat comfortably on a round armchair. Two familiar faces showed up on screen. 

„Hello Tanaka, Hinata. On Earth we have October already. How is your journey going? We have recieved your vital tests and it seems that you're in a good shape.” Takeda stated. He was standing beside Ukai who was reading something on a tablet. He mouthed words silently, a habit that Tanaka noticed some time ago. They were in a room with dim light, and glass table was standing in way before them. There were no windows and he got a little dissapointed, but there is no helping it he guesses. He let's out a groan and rubs his temple to focus on what Takeda is saying to them. 

„-and so because of that you must be extra careful with your health. Remember to excercise and don't sleep too much.” 

„Yeah, yeah, now to the important part.” Ukai interrupts him. He looks up from his tablet and lights a cigarette. Tanaka wished he could do the same. 

„As you already know, you're heading towards an exoplanet discowered five years ago. There's a high possibility for it to be inhabitable by us and you'll have to run tests on the surface. Because you're late and most of the crew is already on place, I told them to send you all the data they'll gather. Don't screw this up and read it.” He emphasized the last part, making Tanaka shudder. „That's it. I hope your journey will go without any accidents like it went up to this point.” Takeda waves witha a hand and Ukai ends the video. He'll have to tell Hinata later about new information he had learned, and check if there's really already something on their computer. He cracks his fingers and swirls in his chair for a while. If this was stressful for him, he'll be a wreck after next few minutes, because the second video was from Saeko. 

***

Everyone stared at the white, long capsules that took more than half of the room space. They transported them from SV and now they were all standing in medical room. The light transformed place, made it more greenish, the first thought of Suga on this is „sickening”. Nevertheless, he marches forward, making place for the rest of his friends. They gather around the sleeping travellers and wait. 

„So...are we gonna wake 'em up or what?” Nishinoya asked, bouncing restlessy from place to place.

„Wait a second and you'll see.” Was the only answer he got from Suga. Yachi stood close to him with blankets for Tanaka and this Hinata guy. 

Suga started pointing with his finger from capsule to capsule, words silent on his mouth. 

„Aaaand, it's Tanaka!” He finally said, when his counting rhyme ended. Nishinoya gave a sound of approval and ran to the front, clicking a code with the buttons that were installed on the right side of the capsule. It gave them a short recital of fuzzy blips before unlocking and lifting the lid slowly. Then it parted and situated on the each side of the capsule, giving people insight of who was laying inside; Well toned body, a buzzcut and rather muscular appearance, it was no one other than Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Suga prepared the syringe, filling it with transparent liquid and flicked it to see if everything goes smoothly. After that, he lifts Tanaka's left arm from water and Yachi rubs it with one of the towels until it's dry. Now Suga can apply the mixture that will wake up both of their crew mates. Just as he finishes his job, he hears a sharp inhale. 'Ah, he's quick' was the only judgement of his before a loud cuss filled everyone's ears.

„Fuck, why do you have to be so brutal.” Is the first thing Tanaka says, with his eyes still closed.

„I don't know what do you mean”

„I'll have you know I just had a dream in which Kiyoko-san, beautiful as always was with me and she-”

„She's here, you know that?” Daichi came into his view. 

„WHAT” Nishinoya snickered as the pilot tried to get up only to be tamed by both Suga and Daichi. 

„Ryuu, I thought you would dream of me. It makes me sad, you know?” 

Waking Tanaka went smoothly. Suga ripped some medical roll to cover table and instructed Yachi to give the man something warm. She cautiously approached capsule and gave all blankets and fluffy slippers to Nishinoya, who helped his friend to stand up without blacking out or falling on his face.   
Suga has filled in that time another syringe and stood by the second capsule. There was no one who dared to open it, so the medic had to do it by himself. He tapped in a code and just like with Tanaka, the lid went to the sides and revealed a person in hibernation. He heard someone shifting closer to get a look inside. 

Hinata felt something on his arm and squirmed. 'What is ist?' he wondered as he cracked his eyes open. 

The ceiling was so bright. Should it be that way? White is a weird colour, Hinata thought and turned his head to other side, not wanting to look any second longer on that hideous roof. In one moment his eyes locked on a tall man further to the side who had his arms crossed; Hinata didn't manage to see his face, he was too far from him, although he guessed that he was also looking at him, considering he shifted his position, as if that made him annoyed. Huh. Hinata propped himself on one hand as he tried to get up. Everything started swimming and he instantly felt nauseous. His fingers were blue with cold while his face was as white as a sheet. 

„Hey, hey hey- no, stop, you need to rest. You had a long journey.” The man with silvery hair and worry on his face told him. He put his hand on Hinata's arm and slowly laid him back again. 

„'m fine.” He whispered. He was just dizzy and cold. And this goddamn brightness everywhere. 

„Sure.” 

„Who are you?” Hinata stared at the other man. He looked beautiful; 

„Oh, sorry. Sugawara Koushi, I'm a medic. It's nice to finally meet you, Hinata. We're all happy to have you here onboard” Sugawara smiled and suddenly Hinata thought that he saw an angel. Uh oh.

Just as this thought came to his mind, something made its way up from his stomach to his mouth. He didn't feel fine. The man made a face and brought both of his hands to his mouth. Sugawara noticed this and passed him a red bucket. Hinata was grateful, thought he couldn't say that at instatnt.

For a while the only sound in the room is him puking, and to say he felt awkward was only accurate. You could also add embarassed, anxious and humilitated. Betrayed by his own body even. This wasn't the best introduction to his new team, Hinata was sure of it. 

„Don't worry, everyone goes through this.”

„I didn't.” Someone in the backround said.

„Tsukki, sometimes you really should think before speaking.” Another voice came in. 

„Oh but I did.” 

When Hinata finally lifted his head from the bucket, someone handed him a bottle of water. He couldn't see, everything was more or less blurry, but he hushed out a quick 'thank you' before he took a long, slow swig. 

„I'm Hinata. Hinata Shoyou. You all probably know that already but nevertheless not introducing yourself would be kind of rude, wouldn't it?” Sugawara Koushi chuckled.

„That's an understandable reasoning Hinata. May I get you to stay here until tommorow? I need to examine if everything is okay and you seem rather tired from what can I see.”

'I don't really have a choice' Hinata thought, but didn't speak it out and just nodded. Sugawara seemed to be a good guy, but you never knew what may hide under that cover of kindness. 

„Okay everyone, I think it's time to go. Don't you have paperwork to do?” A man close to Sugawara shouted, making Hinata wince. He was slightly taller than the medic and seemed muscular. Something on his chest shone, but no mater how hard Hinata squinted his eyes, he simply couldn't fathom what it was. Probably some jewel. 

„So you really made us to gather here so we could watch people vomit?” 

„Tsukishima...”

There was more bickering, but Hinata blocked every possible sound – the noise was making him sick again, and he tried to gain his dignity, if only by a bit. When the last pair of people left the room, he opened his eyes again and saw that besides him and Sugawara, there was also someone short and Tanaka. He was lying on a table while Sugawara Koushi examined his eyes, pulse and asked him basic questions. 

„So, uh.” The short person said, startling Hinata. He seemed to be shorter than him. He had blonde hair, reaching his shoulders and brown eyes. He was clutching black tablet close to his chest and had funny expression (or it was from all of this bluriness, who knows). 

„Oh, hey. What's your name?” 

„Yachi Hitoka” the guy said in a high-pitched tone. 

„You have funny voice for a guy.” Hinata told him very slow, not thinking what he is saying. He is tired and just wants to sleep some more, but in a bed, preferably with two duvets instead of one. 

„I-i'll have you know that I'm a girl.” Yachi stutters. 

„For real? That's awesome, man.” He giggles at his stupidity. 

„Uh, not to be rude or something, but I think the medicine Suga-san gave you might have side-effects. Pleasedontbeangryandkillme!” She hushed without a breath the last part and covered her head with the tablet. 

„Why would I kill you?” 

„I d-don't know!” 

„Well, I'm not going to.” That seemed to ease Yachi, because she lowered her hands and gave a long sigh. 

„That's good. I always get scared by new people, sorry.”

„Yachi, will you get Hinata-kun to the table? I'm done with Tanaka” Sugawara asked her while he was adjusting his hand under Tanaka's side and going with him somewhere Hinata couldn't see.   
Standing up turned to be harder than he thought. After a while, he started to falter. His legs were wobbly and he still couldn't see shit. Luckily, Yachi was right beside him, providing support. When he finally made it to the table, he felt proud, but then he turned to see the distance that he walked and it turned out that it was not so far away. He sat and started swinging his legs. 

„Are you cold?” Yachi expressed her worry. He nodded. The petite girl turned around and picked up a blanked from a chair that Nishinoya left, and tucked him like a burrito. 

„So, Yachi-san. What do you do? You're a medic like Sugawara-san?”

„Ahaha, no, I just help here. I'm a botanic.” 

There was a loud thud and Sugawara stepped into view. 

„Hey, sorry for waiting. Now, shall we begin?” He started checking Hinata's blood pressure, then heartbeat with a stetoscope. 

„Okay, now please tell me how many fingers do you see.” He showed the redhad his hand. 

„Three.” 

„Good. Now, read the letters on the hologram.” Sugawara turned on some kind of device and a blue screen showed up. Hinata squinted his eyes hard. 

„E...R...T...and, uh, that's as far as I can go. Rest of them are not clear enough for me.” He said to him. That was a wrong move. Sugawara gave a yelp and moved really close to Hinata, put his hand hard on his arm and started flashing with a little flashlight into his hazel eyes.

„I-it's okay, that's, um, that's how it should be! I actually wear glasses. I mean, not right now, obviously, but yeah, everything is as it should be, there's no need to panic, Sugawara-san.” This seemed to make Sugawara stop whatever thoughts about him going blind, because he stopped panicking. He dropped the flashlight and sat tiredly on a stool nearby. 

„Suga.” He breathes out. 

„Eh?”

„There's no need to call me Sugawara. Everyone goes by Suga, it's easier. So, where are your glasses, Hinata-kun?” 

„Somewhere in the lower drawer. In the SV.”

„I'll go and get them!” Yachi exclaims before storming off.

„She really is a nice person.” Hinata murmurs.

„Yeah, she is.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published work, btw my mother tongue isn't English o ᆺ o ;  
> I don't really know where to go with this, I have many ideas but which I'll chose? Who knows.   
> (I don't.)


End file.
